Nuevos retos, nuevos comienzos
by Osito94
Summary: Vida nueva, trabajos nuevos, amores.. 4 chicas estaran dispuestas a enfrentarse a lo que se les avecina? Faberry
1. Prologo I

Una comienza a escribir cuando esta tan al dope como yo... Entonces agarra la compu ve un monton de letras y dice "Para que servirán?" y luego queda trastornada escribiendo como en mi caso. Asi es..ser una fans de achele provoca este comportamiento.

* * *

1)

Érase una vez en New York..no no para muy infantil, Otra vez.

Todo amaneció muy tranquilo un nuevo año comenzaba, nuevas amistades, nuevas conquistas. En fin una vida nueva, así es, este año comenzaba su nueva vida en Ohio, el pueblo más moribundo, aburrido y prejuicioso.

Su amado New York, ya no participaba en sus planes, por que ahora vivirían en Lima. Sus padres por motivos de trabajo, decidieron mudarse llevando consigo a sus 2 preciosas hijas. Una rara combinación, ya que una era morena y la otra rubia, si nos ponemos a pensar sacaríamos la conclusión de que son ni parecidas.

Sus padres son homosexuales, debido a la naturaleza no podían tener hijos, algo lógico, así que decidieron alquilar 2 vientres, y mágicamente nacieron sus dos tesoros.

Rachel Berry, edad 17 años, estudiante de preparatoria, la típica chica perfecta, seductora, rebelde, engreída y muchas otras actitudes formaban su personalidad. Su sexualidad dejaba poco que desear, era abiertamente lesbiana.

En New York era famosa, desde muy pequeña se había dedicado a BROADWAY a la edad de 8 años tuvo la suerte de que la eligieran entre miles de chicas para interpretar un papel importantísimo.

Izzy Berry, edad 25 años, residente de medicina, era mas tranquila que su hermana. Era reservada, dedicada solamente a sus estudios, siempre prefirió los libros antes que las fiestas. Contaba con una familia perfecta conformada por cuatros integrantes, su hermana pequeña y sus 2 padres.

New York significaba demasiado para ella, pero ahora estaba situada en Ohio, no se arrepentía del gran cambio. Suspendió su trabajo para compartir 1 año con su familia, lo necesitaba, para ella era un desahogo. Hace poco había terminado su relación con Arizona Robbins, con la cual compartió 5 años de su vida.

Decidieron romper la relación ya que esta se fue a la india, pese a pedirle de rodillas, que la dejara ir con ella. Su ex novia decidió que no era lo conveniente, que no se sentía cómoda sabiendo que iba a estar expuesta ante la cruda realidad.

Gracias al apoyo de su familia, decidió pasar un tiempo en Lima, ya le habían conseguido trabajo en el mejor hospital del pueblo. Con la ayuda de Richer Lopez, medico de cabeza, un gran cirujano.

Los cuatros integrantes de la familia sabían que iba hacer difícil el cambio pero no importaba, estaban dispuesto a saltar del barranco.

Siempre fueron una familia muy única, pese a las constantes discriminaciones a las que pasaban. Para ambas chicas ser hijas de homosexuales nos les habia resultado difícil, pero no les importaban las opiniones de los demás. Siempre tuvieron en claro, que cuando uno se enamora, no importa el sexo importa la persona con la cual profesas tu amor eterno.

Eran unas rompes corazones, bueno a decir verdad solo Rachel, ya que su manía de ver la vida se reducía a fiestas, alcohol, novias, revolcones e incontables cosas.

En cambio Izzy, era mas calmada, admiraba a su hermana pero no iba hacer lo mismo, ya que contaba con su media naranja en ese entonces. Era muy dedicada a su trabajo lo era todo, le faltaban apenas 2 años para recibirse de doctora.

Ahora la situación era diferente, no eran consientes de que se aproximaba lo mejor y lo peor para ambas

Nuevo instituto, nuevos trabajos, nuevos amores, desilusiones. Todo se aproximaba estarán dispuestas a enfrentarlo?...

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo fic, me levante temprano hoy y dije "Oh si voy a escribir antes que pavear todo el dia haciendo NADA".. espero que les guste y que se entretengan. es cortito pero en cada capitulo voy a desarrollar mejor la historia. Besos a todas!


	2. Prologo II

Eh vuelto! les dejo un nuevo capitulo...

* * *

La familia Fabray, mas bien conocida como las personas perfectas. Judy y Russel, tenían a las hijas perfectas, y eso lo sabían.

Quinn Fabray: edad, 17, porrista, capitana del Club Glee, una perfecta alumna. Asiste a la preparatoria, la niña católica apodo creado por su mejor amiga. Mantiene un relación sentimental con Sam Evans, llevan juntos 2 años algo raro de esta relación es que ambos eran vírgenes. Decidieron que el momento de hacerlo, seria después del matrimonio ambos estaban de acuerdo.

Es muy raro saber que todavía hay personas, que toman cuya decisión mas sabiendo que estamos en el siglo 21, cada uno tiene su manera de pensar.

Asiste al instituto del pueblo, tiene en mente que una vez que se gradué poder trabajar de fotógrafa y así poder tener su propia empresa de fotografía.

La relación con sus padres siempre fue de la mejor, para ambos su hija era la más educada, y hermosa de todo Ohio y no se equivocaban, su belleza era angelical.

Tenía todo, una vida perfecta, una familia que la apoyo en toda ocasión, un novio tierno, galán, bello. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sentía que algo le faltaba pero no sabía que era…

Judy Fabray: edad 45 años, contaba con 2 hijas preciosasde su querido marido Russel Fabray, siempre quiso lo mejor para sus ellas, pero un gran error, hizo que una de su hija sufriera demasiado. Siempre quiso tener a su familia intacta, y si se tenía que arriesgar a ser cosas malas lo haría.

Russel Fabray: edad 50 años, empresario importante en Ohio, casado con 2 hijas, la luz de su vida. Conformaban a la familia perfecta del pueblo. Un detalle de su persona es que era demasiado, engreído, soberbio siempre quería tener la razón. Odiaba a los homosexuales, para el eran una aberración, el hecho de que existieran personas de hacían dar asco.

Amber Fabray, edad 24 años, tenista, tenia una doble vida. Era lesbiana pero por ende mantenía una relación con su mejor amigo Kurt, no tenían problemas ya que el era gay.

_Una mentira puede correr miles de veces por el mundo antes de que la verdad haya tenido tiempo para ponerse los pantalones (Twain)._

Ambos no podían decir públicamente que eran gays, dado a la sociedad en la que vivimos, las personas de distintos gustos sexuales no son lo más agradables antes ojos ajenos.

Amber no podía ni decir la palabra gay, ya que su padre enloquecía, diciendo que eran personas que no deberían existir.

Desde muy chica, siempre supo que era lesbiana, se enamoro perdidamente de una chica a la edad de 10 años. En ese entonces no sabia lo que era el amor, pero cada vez que la miraba a sus ojos, sentía como una mariposa abarcaba todo su estomago.

La chica en la que cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, y tuvo su primer beso, de un día para el otro se mudo de Ohio, dejándola con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

_Un beso, ¿qué es un beso?, para los románticos es la dulce unión de dos seres que se aman, para los científicos es un simple intercambio de microbios_

Desde ese entonces siempre supo que le gustaban las chicas, siempre supo ser reservada. Los novios que tenía siempre eran gay, sus padres nunca se dieron cuenta de ese detalle.

Todos ven lo que aparentas, pero pocos ven lo que realmente eres

Ellos solo sabían que su Amber, era una persona responsable, con una buena carrera un "novio" que la amaba, y esos lo hacían sentir felices. Pero para Amber no era todo felicidad, su manager siempre le dijo que para ser alguien importante en este mundo, hay que dejar los sentimientos a un lado

Su corazón es libre... pero no tenia el valor de escucharlo, no soportaría el rechazo de sus padres, y el del de la sociedad.

_No hay nada imposible, porque los **sueños** de ayer son las esperanzas de hoy y pueden convertirse en realidad mañana._

Siempre se detenía a pensar, que pasaría si un día encontraría a ese amor que tuvo de niña y si alguna vez la volvería a ver. Una cosa que tenía en claro era, que por ella si estaría dispuesta a decirle al mundo, lo orgullosa que estaría de haberse enamorado de una mujer…

En el presente, los cuatros integrantes de cuya familia perfecta comparten cada día de sus perfectas vidas, entre risas, cenas. La alegría reinaba, pero eso de un día para el otro todo puede cambiar.

A veces uno no elegí de quien enamorarse ni de la forma de hacerlo. La vida nos pone metas, las cuales debemos enfrentar, sin reproches, pero en algunas ocasiones nos acobardamos.

Las influencias del que dirán dominaran a esta familia que de apoco cada uno se dará cuenta la verdadera persona que es. Discusiones, reencuentros, enamoramientos. Cuando la vida te da la espalda mucha veces nos rehusamos a pelear, pero están dispuestas a contraatacar. Solo la decisión la tiene ellas, harán lo correcto?

**Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio…**


	3. Las apariencias engañan

Los cuatros estaban en plena calle, sacando las maletas del auto, no era fácil sacarlas todas, ya que pesaban demasiadas, sus padres les preguntaron a sus hijas, que si por las dudas no llevaban roca .

Ambas chicas eran fans de la ropa, algoo que tenían en común, era que las dos hermanas compartían la fascinación con moda. En New York siempre iban a cada desfile de los mejores diseñadores. En cada oportunidad que tenían se dedicaban a derrochar dinero, no importaba cuanto costara cada prenda no era un problema a la hora de pagar. Sus marcas favoritas eran..

Prada, valentino, gucci, armani, versace y muchas otras mas.

Ahora en Ohio que podían comprar…nada. Era un grave problema… pero la mas afectada era la morena, ya que era la niña consentida de la familia. En cambio Izzy le daba igual, ella se pondría una bolsa de cartón y le daría igual.

Pero Rachel no era así de humilde, desde muy pequeña siempre supo lo que quería. A medida que fue creciendo, todo lo que quería debía hacerse…

H;** Rach trae las demás maletas**- ordeno Hiram.

R: **Aun no entiendo por que vinimos a este lugar**- dijo con viendo a su alrededor.

H: **Ya te explicamos hija.**

R: **Quiero volver a New York**- dice enfadada.

H: **No vamos a volver y esta dicho, coje esas maletas ante de que te castigue**

R: **Castigue?**- dijo acompañado de una risa sarcástica- **Con que si acá hubiera algo que me interesara.**

H:** Se me olvidaba ese detalle**- hizo una pausa- **te podré castigar sacándole tu celular, tu ropa, todo…**

R: **No te atreverías**- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

H: **No me retes ,Rachel Berry, sabes que cuando hablo enserio, hablo de verdad En-ce-rio**- dijo haciendo énfasis a las ultimas palabras.

Rachel lo queda mirando, aunque su cara no demostrara miedo, lo tenia. Sabia que su padre lo haría, muchas veces lo había echo provocando los peores momentos de su vida.

R:** Esta bien, que maletas traigo**- Pregunto algo desganada.

H: **Todas**- grito mientras entraba a la casa- **te esperamos adentro cariño**- volvía a gritar mientras se metía en la casa.

No quiso responderle a su padre, ya que si lo hacia iba a comenzar una discusión y la que saldría perdiendo seria ella…

I: **Hey, debes comportarte no estamos en New York-** dijo su hermana mientras se acercaba a ayudarla.

R:** Es necesario que me lo recuerdes-** ironizo enfadada.

I: **Por que te comportas de esta manera**- dice mirándola con su rostro serio

R: **No quiero estar aquí, Izzy esto es un mierd-** casi terminaba de hablar hasta que su hermana la interrumpe.

I: **Ya basta Rachel, tu crees que a mí me gusta estar aquí, no no me gusta**- dijo tristemente, aguantando el llanto que le provoco la situación.

R: **No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal hermanit**a- habla mientras le toma las manos, besando cada una de ellas

I: **Esta bien, debo superarlo**- dijo con media sonrisa.

R:**Para que estés mejor, el fin de semana nos dedicaremos a tener citas, vale?**- le pregunto abrazándola tiernamente.

I: **Tu nunca cambiaras verdad**- dijo con una risita- **no puedo, tengo que trabajar.**

R: **Que mal**- dijo haciendo puchero con su cara- otro día entonces.

I: T**e quiero tonta**- dijo besándola por todo el rostro mientras hacia reír a su hermana.

* * *

Residencia de los Fabray:

Recién acababan de comer y se dedicaban a prepararse para partir hacia la iglesia, donde cada domingo pasaban sus tardes enteras.

Las dos hermanas estaban en la sala de estar, hasta que unos gritos llamaron la atención de las dos. Miraron por la ventana y vieron a dos chicas abrazadas, mientras que una le daba besos en la cara haciendo reír a la otra.

Les era difícil ver de ese tipo de escena, bueno no tanto para Amber a la cual no le parecía raro, ya que vivía en Los Ángeles, la cuidad mas homosexual. Pero para la menor, era extraño ver a dos mujeres de esa manera. No le provoca nauseas, no era como su padre.

Para ella el amor se vive de diferentes maneras. No importa el sexo de ambas/os el amor es perfecto y se debe disfrutar…

El amor es sabiduría en los locos, y locura en los sabios. (Samuel Johnson)

Q:** Tenemos vecinas nuevas**- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

A: **Al parecer si, serán pareja**- espetó mientras seguía mirando por la ventana

Q:** por lo poco que veo son demasiadas cariñosas.**

A: **¡Omg! Hermanita**- grito asustando a su hermana.

Q- **Que, que sucede**- pregunta asustada.

A: **No nad**a- dijo despreocupada, mientras se miraba las uñas de la mano.

Q:** Eres graciosa hey**- le pega en el brazo haciendo que esta comenzara a reírse.

A-**ya basta quinn**- dijo entrecortadamente ya que su hermana le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Q- Tú te la buscaste, ahora sufre las consecuencias- dice maliciosamente.

Estaban en plena guerra, entre golpes, gritos y risas. Eran muy unidas y las demostraciones de este tipo eran habitué entre ambas.

Amber a pesar de tener 25 años, se comportaba como una adolecente, esto provocaba que su hermana la quisiera con todo su corazón. Se contaba todo, no había secretos, bueno salvo la homosexualidad de la tenista.

R.F: **Ya basta niñas, compórtense**- dijo apareciendo en la sala en compania con su amada mujer.

Q:** Ella empezó**- dijo sacándole la lengua.

A: **Eso te pasa por tonta**- dice pegándole en el brazo provocando la misma situación de esa unos minutos.

J: ** Su padre dijo que paren, vamos chicas**- dijo aguantando la risa.

A Judy le provocaba gracia ver a sus hijas de esa manera. Le fascinaba saber que sus hijas, se querían y se respetaban. Siempre les dio todo, lo mejor que estaba en sus manos. Si tuviera que dar la vida por alguna de ellas, lo haría. Siempre las amo, aun más cuando provoco que una de sus hijas sufriera por años…

A-Q- **¡Basta!**- exclaman ambas.

RS: -**Ya pararon con su locura, podemos irnos que se nos hace tarde-** dijo mientras agarraba su chaqueta.

J: **Si niñas acomódense el pelo y la ropa, parecen unas locas**- dice mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

Ambas chicas se miran en el espejo, era verdad las dos parecían unas locas salidas del loquero. Se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, nuevamente escucharon unos gritos y miraron hacia la ventana. Eran las mismas chicas que se estaban abrazando y besándose. Pero ahora era diferente ambas iban tomadas de la mano mientras se dirigían a la casa en la que acababan de entrar.

A: **confirmado son parejas**- dijo mientras sonreía

Q:** Así es**- dice mientras hacia muecas con su cara, haciendo reír a su hermana.

A: **Ya basta Quinn, pareces tonta lo digo enserio-** dijo mientras se agarraba la panza, culpa de la risa que provoco su hermana con su cara.

Quinn tenia la manía de hacer muecas con la cara, solo para hacer reír a su hermana. Ya que esta enseguida comenzaba mirarla por un segundo para luego reír sin parar.

A: **bueno dale, vamos con nuestros padres**- dijo secándose las lagrimas provocadas por la risa.

Q: **¡SI**!- grito abrazándola por la espalda.

Las dos hermanas iban abrazadas mientras salían de la casa, caminaron penosamente hacia el coche para dirigirse a la iglesia.

A: **YA LLEGAMOS DIOS, ****ESPÉRANOS**- exclamó mientras abría la puerta del coche.

J:** Por dios compórtate Amber**- dijo su madre mientras se tapaba la cara con sus propias manos.

_Tener verdadero éxito en la vida es: reír mucho y muchas veces; ganar el respeto de personas inteligentes; gozar del cariño de niños; ganar el reconocimiento de personas cualificadas y saber soportar la traición de falsos amigos; apreciar la belleza; buscar lo mejor en los demás; dejar el mundo un poquito mejor de como lo encontraste - con un hijo sano, un jardín bonito o una persona más feliz; saber que al menos alguien ha vivido mejor gracias a ti._


	4. Amor a primera vista

Ohio nueva mañana, un día hermoso se presentaba antes los ojos de Rachel Berry, ya que esta iba corriendo, haciendo su ejercicio matutino. Cada mañana despertaba a las 6 am, preparaba su desayuno, se cambiada y se ponía sus cascos, y comenzaban a tararear sus canciones. Cabe decir que su voz es mágica, como no serlo ya que era cantante en broward.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

A medida que iba corriendo con sus cascos puestos, y sus lentes negros que servían para tapar sus ojos aun dormidos.

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_Your my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what, good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

Iba de lo más contenta cantando mientras corría, hasta que de repente sintió como su trasero estrellaba en el suelo, sumado a un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

R-**auuuhh, eso dolió**- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

El dolor que sentía en ese momento era horrendo, aun continuaba en el suelo sentada. Levanto la cabeza lentamente para ver de quien se trataba la persona con la cual había chocado.

R: **Por al menos podría ayudarme a pararme, no ves que no puedo** – dice mientras la mira.

No había mucho que mirar, ya que era una chica con ropa deportiva, con lentes negros grandísimos. Lo único que pudo observar y la hipnotizo fue el cuerpo que la chica.

Un cuerpo escultural, sus piernas, sus brazos, todo era perfecto. Ni hablar de sus labios, la morena estaba en un transe, hasta que fue sacada por la voz de la desconocida.

Desconocida- **Lo siento mucho. No te vi**- decía disculpándose.

R**- La próxima vez, mira bien por donde vas**

D**: Que yo sepa, tu también ibas distraídas, la culpa no fue solo mía.**

R**- Tu no te has hecho nada, mírame estoy echa un desastre. Me lastimaste la pierna mira**- dijo señalando su herida.

D: **No te quejes, encima que te pedí disculpas, sabes que**- hizo una pausa- **Me voy, y espero no cruzarme nunca mas contigo**- dijo mientras seguía su camino.

R: **Espero lo mismo**- grito fuertemente para que esta la escuchara- **Maldita boba**- dijo mientras se levantaba del piso ya que la chica no la había ayudado.

La castaña se le levantó con dificultad del suelo, pero en el primer intento, cayo de nuevo al piso. Constantemente maldecía a la chica, ahora tenía que cortar su rutina, para ir a su casa a curarse la pierna.

-R: **Auuuuhh, solo a mi me sucede esto**- dijo mientras iba rengiando hacia su casa.

* * *

Cancha de tenis en Ohio:

Todos amanecieron al mismo tiempo, tomaron sus respectivos desayunos e hicieron sus rutinas matutinas.

Amber, se dedicaba a pasar su mañana practicando en la cancha situada en Ohio. Tenia que practicar ya que ejercía la profesión de tenista. Algo que desde muy pequeña le gustaba. Siempre fue buena respecto a ese deporte, cuando era chica solía jugar con su amiga, mejor dicho su enamorada. Gracias a ella supo que la raqueta era su habilidad.

Miraba a su alrededor, detallando cada rincón de la majestuosa cancha. Muchos recuerdos venían a su mente provocando una sonrisa en rostro.

La dueña del lugar se llamaba Cathe, y siempre recibía a Amber con una enorme y cálida sonrisa. Su apariencia a veces no ayudaba mucho a la rubia a olvidar, era un poco más alta que Amber, delgada, con unos ojos muy extraños de color Marrones con unos lunes verdes y su cabello era del mismo tono de rubio que el de ella… cada vez que la veía por detrás, alguna parte de su memoria esperaba verla.

La rubia mentiría si dijese que no se sentía atraída por Cathe, mentiría si dijese que no se acostó con ella en más de una ocasión ,pero ella no quería nada serio con nadie, no por ahora así que sin mas preámbulos le dijo que no se sentía cómoda teniendo un relación sentimental con ella.

La dueña del lugar lo aceptó, no sin antes cuestionarla. Amber sólo le pudo responder, "no tengo corazón para enamorarme." Fue honesta, Cathe lo sabía y nunca se atrevió a preguntarle más, nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle cuándo perdió su corazón o quién se lo robó.

No era que Amber no fuera capaz de amar de echo era una persona muy amorosa. Lo que pasaba era que ella sentía que no sería capaz de amar a nadie que no fuese su gran amor. Ese era el simple hecho, aunque tan solo fuera una niña cuando se enamoro no le importaba.  
Esa era su única verdad.

Cathe: **Preciosa ya has estado mucho tiempo, debes descanar**- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

A:** ya lo se, tan solo 30 minutos mas y me voy vale**- pregunto mientras se dirigía a sacar una botella de agua de su bolso.

C: **Tendrás la noche libre hoy**- pregunto seductoramente.

A: **Em no lo se, depende para que me necesitas**- respondió siguiéndole el juego.

C: **Te necesito para todo, te espero hoy a la noche en mi casa**- dijo susurrándole en la oreja – **A las 9 ni un minuto tarde**- por ultimo la beso en la comisura de los labios.

Amber estaba contenta, bueno no podía negar que el sexo le gustara. No se dejen confundir, solo mantenía relaciones sexuales con Cathe, ya que eran "amigas" desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y ambas mantenían un extrechable confianza…

* * *

Residencia Berry:

La morena ingresaba rengiando hacia su casa, cuando finalmente entro a su casa se tiro rápidamente en el sofá. Su padre hacia acto de su presencia viendo como su hija, lloraba como un pequeña, actitud que le provoco ternura.

Leroy: Hija que te ah pasado?- pregunto mientras le revisaba la pierna.

Hiram y Leroy Berry eran una pareja de homosexuales, Ambos ejercían la profesión de abogados, dos de los mejores de New York más bien podría decirse de todo Estados Unidos. Decidieron mudarse a Ohio con la excusa de trabajo, pero era mentira.

Engañaron a sus hijas, ya que la mayor se la pasaba por cada rincón llorando como las novelas de dramas, y la otra viviendo la vida de fiestas, alcohol y chicas.

Ambos sabían como eran sus hijas, lo que no comprendían era como una lloraba desconsoladamente por cada rincón de la casa mientras que la morena llegaba siempre con una chica nueva cada noche.

Nos les dijeron nada, ya que ambas eran responsables de sus vidas, y si les decían algo se ganarían el odio de sus hijas.

R: **Una estupida chica me choco mientras corría**- dijo mientras seguía llorando.

L: **Jovencita el vocabulario**- dijo severamente mirándola seria- **quien era esa chica?**

R:** No lo se, vi que era rubia pero la cara no se la pude ver.**

L: **Se disculpo contigo?**

R: **Si lo hizo pero mira**- dijo señalando su pierna- lo que me provoco.** De seguro me quedara una cicatriz por que si es así no me cansare de buscar para**- casi terminaba de hablar pero su padre la interrumpe.

L:** Por dios cariño, ya deja de hablar de esa manera, pareces una niña mala**- hablo mirándola con en seño fruncido- **mas te vale no hablar de esa manera en el instituto, por que causaras problemas.**

R: **Te lo prometo papi, me comportare**- dijo pero de repente cambio su sonrisa por una mirada de malicia- **Pero si alguien me molesta, oh osa molestarme se la vera con Rachel Berry**

L: **Ya querida, deja de decir tonteses, si tu no matas ni una mosca**.- espeto riendo.

R-** Cierto**- hizo una pausa- **quizás le avente verduras**- dijo para luego reír junto a su padre.

L:** Ya ven cariño, que te curo**- dijo mientras la levantaba del sofá y la llevaba a la casa- **Te quiero hermosa**- le da un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

Residencia Fabray:

Quinn entraba a su casa luego de su mañana un tanto escandalosa. Su amanecer se vio afectado por culpa de una morena, con la cual choco, y la trato demasiado mal.

Una chica grosera, que cuando le pidió disculpas esta le contesto mal, a la rubia en ese momento le dio rabia, por el comportamiento de la chica pero no le dijo nada y se fue…

J- **Hija prepárate por que tienes que ir al instituto**- dijo su madre.

Q: **Vale, me pego una ducha y luego me voy**- decía mientras subía las escaleras-

J-** ¡Quinnie!**- grito provocando el susto de su hija.

Q: que sucede mama?- pregunto asustada.

J: **Tienes lastimada la pierna mir**a- señalando la pierna herida- **que te ah ocurrido?**

Q: **Una chica, con la que coche hoy a la mañana.**

J: **Vete a curar esa lastimadura antes de que se te infecte y apúrate**- beso a su hija para luego ir a la cocina.

* * *

Residencia Berry:

Rachel luego de que su padre le curara su pequeña herida se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse para empezar su primer día de clases en el instituto que sus padres la habían anotado.

Aun recordaba a la chica de la mañana, la cual la hizo caer al suelo vergonzosamente, pero algo raro se apoderaba de ella.

Era como una sensación rara, nunca antes la había sentido. Cuando vio el rostro de cuya chica, solo la parte de la boca y los cachetes dado que la chica portaba unos lentes grandes. Una sensación se apodero de ella era como en las películas. El fatigoso "AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA"-

_Aun recuerdo la vez que te vi_

_Mi corazón acelero su latir_

_Y tu imagen en mi mente golpeo_

_Sentí que el mundo era mío_

_Sentí que ahora iba ha ser feliz_

_Y que mi vida ya tendría razón_

_Tu silueta era angelical_

_Tu caminado me hizo soñar_

_Y de una nube ya no pude bajar_

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les gusten!- queria aclarar, Quinn esta con Sam lo elegí a el pero no lo voy hacer sufrir. Tendrá una enamorada y mucho mas. **

**Mi fic no es el tipico "y vivieron felices para siempre" en la vida siempre hay vallas, siempre te presenta diferentes situaciones. muchas gracias a las que leen.. estoy haciendo cada capitulo mas largos. Ah me olvidaba voy hacer un álbum. asi se guían de quien en Amber, y otros personajes que empezaran aparecer. Besos!**


	5. Algunas verdades

En el instituto:

Alguna vez has estado en una clase de matemática en donde te hablan de sobre números raros y no puedes pensar en nada, es decir lo único que hay en tu cerebro es un fondo blanco, bueno así se siente la morena.

Esta en una clase en donde le hablan de a+a=x y simplemente se imagina a un feo, enorme y asqueroso 0, porque su cabeza no piensa en nada, esta aburrida de su vida, esta cansada de lo monótona que me se vuelto, tampoco es que haga algo por cambiarlo.

.  
Ahora se encuentra aquí en una sala de clases con un montón de idiotas que no pueden sumar ni siquiera. Pero aquellos que siguen ahí prestando atención como si esto les fuera a servir un día, si la obligaran a ser sincera les diría que esto simplemente le importa una mierda porque: 1. le da exactamente lo mismo; 2. tiene un buen fondo de ahorros; y 3. quiere ser cantante.

Desde muy chica se le ha metido en cabeza que quería ser cantante y lo hizo bueno eso pensó. Antes de venir a este pueblo la morena, trabaja en muchas obras de teatro, en donde siempre era el personaje principal.

Siempre le gusto ser el centro de atención, y lo lograba cada vez que tenia la oportunidad. Ahora estaba en una silla, rodeada de miradas bobas, un tanto penetrantes, si les viéramos las caras a cuyas personas… pensaríamos que se la quieren comer viva. Pero bueno a la morena no le importa, ya que le da igual.

**-_Señorita Berry esta prestando atención ?_-** le pregunto el profesor.

R: _**Si, si disculpe**_

_**- Ponga atención, si no tendré que mandarla a dirección.**_

La morena solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no entendía como es que estaba rodeada de estas personas. Dios como es que me eh metido en estos líos se preguntaba a si mismo.

Trataba de sacar respuestas, no le creía a sus padres que se hubieran venido aquí solo por trabajo. Ya que ambos tenían dinero es mas, eran millonarios, algo ilógico.

Tal vez se enteraron de que su hija tenia problemas con la droga, no no puede ser… comenzó a asustarse. No podía ser, si ella ya no lo hacia, se lo había prometido Kristen, le dijo que nunca mas lo haría.

Así es, nuestra castaña hubo un tiempo en el que se había vuelto adicta a la droga. Pero lo dejo ya que se llevo una mala experiencia por culpa de dicha situación

**_-Otra vez señorita Berry_**- hizo una pausa- a dirección, vaya a sentarse al asiento del director, y ahí podrá pensar mejor.

-_**No pienso ir**_

_**-Va o si no, lo llamo a que venga.**_

Rachel se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir, el profesor la tomo del brazo y le dijo en voz baja.

-_**Sabemos como es usted, estamos informados de su comportamiento**_- dijo el profesor- **_le conviene por las buenas, cambiar su actitud o tendrá problemas señorita._**

La morena lo quedo mirando, con el seño fruncido. Tan mala reputación tenia, bueno la verdad es si, en el antiguo instituto en el que asistía en New York constantemente iba a la dirección por su mal comportamiento.

* * *

Hospital de Ohio:

Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le ofrecían aquellos minutos asolas, sin escuchar más que el canto de los pájaros que comenzaban a despertar de la larga noche para volar hasta las ventanas del edificio.

Habría jurado escuchar también un par de grillos, el oído era uno de sus sentidos más agudizados, había dedicado mucho tiempo de su vida al aire libre.

No pudo evitar mirarse las manos mientras lo pensaba, sus manos, no eran nada del otro mundo, eso pensaba, al menos a simple vista, pero muchos podrían decir lo contrario cuando esas mismas manos habían hecho bien su trabajo.

Ejercicio a la profesión de medicina, ya que desde muy pequeña siempre le gusto ayudar a las personas. Cuando termino el Instituto, se fue a Londres a estudiar en unas de las mejores Universidades, luego se fue a New York.

Cuando comenzó, le era todo muy difícil, pero de apoco se fue adaptando. Su mejor amigo Mark, un cirujano plástico, fue uno de las pocas personas que supieron comprenderla . Junto con la doctora Grey, y Lexi la novia de su amigo.

Luego conoció a Arizona, inmediatamente supo que estaba enamorada. Le costo ya que su ex la rechazo en la primero oportunidad que tuvo con el protestó de que ella no era un experimento.

Se sintió usada ya que esta la había besado en el baño de un bar, la miro con incredibilidad y sin más se fue hacer su trabajo.

Miró el reloj, las nueve de la mañana, ya había acabado su turno, un leve bostezo se escapó de su boca mientras volvía a desperezarse, arrojó el cigarro al suelo para pisarlo y encaminarse a la puerta de entrada, iría a por sus cosas para volver a casa, sin duda había sido una dura jornada, el turno de noche era el peor, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar y la puerta se había abierto a su paso escuchó una ambulancia detrás de ella, rápidamente se recogió el pelo en una coleta y salió a su encuentro.

I: _**Que tenemos?**_ Pregunto al medico que iba adentro de la ambulancia y comenzaba a sacar la camilla con el afectado.

Duck: **_ Mujer, veinte años, traumatismo craneoencefálico, fractura abierta de tibia y peroné_**-contestó hablando rápidamente mientras ayudaba a la doctora Berry a dirigir la camilla hacia los bóxers de urgencias- **_Accidente de tráfico_**- Añadió haciendo que un vacío se creara en el estomago de la rubia, aunque nadie más que ella lo notara.

I: **_Parece que hoy no me toca acabar mi turno_**- dijo mientras comenzaba a atender a la chica con rapidez, tratando de estabilizarla ayudada por varias enfermeras que entraron en la estancia.

D: **_¿Necesitas ayuda?_**- preguntó el médico desde la puerta- **_Tengo otro aviso._**

I: _**No, me las apaño, ahora llamaré a alguien**_- contestó- **_Gracias Duck._**

D: _**De nada hermosa, todo saldrá bien, espero no tener que traerte nada grave de nuevo, nos vemos después**_- dijo el hombre de ojos azules mientras salía corriendo de allí.

* * *

Habitacion de Quinn:

S:**_ Argh Quinn, por favor apúrate, sabes cómo se pone Santana cuando llegamos tarde_**- Dijo Sam esperando sentado en la cama de su novia.

Q:**_ Ok amor no te preocupes ya estoy lista_**- dijo su novia saliendo del baño. A Sam la mandíbula le llego al piso al verla el uniforme de porrista.

Q: **_Ves porque tenía que demorarme, tenía que ponerme algo que te gustara_**-Dijo Quinn acariciando la mejilla izquierda de su novio.

Se notaba en los ojos de ambos que se querían, cada vez que Quinn entraba a una habitación la mirada de su novio se iluminaba y ella sonreía cada vez que hablaban.

S: **_Te has enterado del nuevo chisme que corre en el instituto_**- dijo mientras salía de la mano de su novia del cuarto.

Q:**_ No… de que chisme hablas_**- pregunto

S: **Rachel Berry, asiste en la preparatoria, en el mismo año que nosotros**

Q: **_No se quien es Rachel Berry, y se ve que es importante ya que tu la nombras con una cara de bobo._**

**_S: Em.. no no nada que ver_**.- dijo rápidamente nervioso-_** Solo que Finn, dijo que es conocida en New York, también dijo que trataría de ligársela.**_

Q: **_Que yo no te vea, mirándola_** –dice mientras le da un beso en los labios- **_Vamos que se nos hace tarde._**

Ambos subieron al auto golf 2010 de la rubia, ya que había sido su regalo para cuando cumplió 16 años y se dirigieron al instituto…

* * *

Supermercado de Ohio:

Madre e hija se dedicaban hacer las compras para la cena que iban a preparar hoy, por la llegada del "novio" de su hija mayor.

A: **_Mama es necesario llevar tantas cosas?_**- pregunto mientras observaba a su madre poner cantidades de verduras en el changuito de compras.

J: **_Hija es importante_**- dijo distraída mirando los precios de los productos- aparte quiero que se sienta cómodo.

A: **_¡Que!, si cada vez que viene, papa le dice que ya es hora de dar el próximo paso._**

J:**_ El solo quiero lo mejor para ti._**

A: **_Lo mejor seria que no se metieran tanto en mi vida, y me dejen de molestar no lo crees-_** ironizo

J: **_Hija compórtate, estamos en el súper_**- hizo una pausa- **_en casa hablamos quieres_**- pregunto en modo de conversarla.

A: **_Esta bien, ya apúrate que me duelen las piernas de tanto caminar._**

_Una mentira repetida adecuadamente mil veces se convierte en una verdad - Paul Joshep Goebbels_

* * *

_Baño de mujeres del Instituto:_

Rachel luego de densa conversación con el director, en el que el mismo le dijo que si no se comportaba adecuadamente, tendría problemas. Ella sabia que no le iban hacer nada, ya que sus padres eran demasiados importantes en el pueblo y su familia también.

No iban a dejar que su hija portara la reputación de niña mala, aunque supieran que era cierto. Pero no importaba, no iban a dejar que su apellido se viera sucio por culpa de las opiniones de los demás.

La morena estaba sentada en el retrete, con el celular en sus manos marcando el número de su hermana. No quería estar un minuto mas en ese lugar, ya que no se sentía bien, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, y le dolía demasiado la pierna por culpa de accidente que tuvo en la mañana.

R:**_ Hasta que decides contestar_**- dijo enfadada.

I: **_Estoy trabajando como cualquier persona adulta._**

R: **_Podrías venir a buscarme por favor_**- pregunto con su voz de caprichosa.

I: **_No lo se cariño, papa se va a enojar._**

**_R: Me siento mal Izzy, solo por hoy por favor._**

Izzy se quedo en silencio, cuando su hermana le decía que se sentía mal era verdad. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Antes de partir de New York se prometieron mutuamente que se dirían la verdad siempre y así fue hasta ahora iban bien…

I: **_Esta bien, en 20 minutos estoy allí._**

R: _**Gracias, Te quiero**_- dijo para luego cortar la llamada.

L_a verdad existe. Solo se inventa la mentira. - Braque Georges_

* * *

_Estacionamiento del Instituto:_

La pareja se disponía a bajar del auto agarrados de la mano, mientras se besaban… Si uno los viera dirían " Oh no Ken y Barbie" lo es, pues lo dos son hermoso. La pareja perfecta para muchos, en el instituto ambos eran populares, como no serlo, ya que ella era porrista y el mariscal de campo…

Q:**_ Amor vamos, que se nos hace tarde_**- dijo mientras se separaba de apoco.

S: **_Un ratito mas._**

Q: **_No Sam… vamos_**- exclamo entre un grito llamando la atención de una persona que se dedicaba a fumar un cigarrillo.

Rachel estaba esperando que su hermana viniera a por ella, se estaba tardando más de la cuenta, pero no le importaba. Sabia que su hermana era un desastre manejando y tardaría varios minutos mas.

La mala suerte es que todavía no traían sus autos últimos modelos de New York, ya que dijeron que se los iban a mandar mañana. No podía aguantar la ansiedad de poder manejar por todo el pueblo con su auto de carrera.

Esperaba que aunque sea en ese pueblucho hubiera una pista de carrera. Por que si no enloquecería y no seria lo mejor para su familia.

Sus padres siempre tuvieron miedo de que su hija tuviera un accidente producto a las carreras en las que se sometía. Su niñita era un tanto alocada, pero la dejaban hacer todo tipo de cosas. Ambos no sabían que su hija, había sido adicta a la droga, ya que no encontraban ningún cambio en su hija, nunca sospecharon de nada.

La morena esta perdida en su celular a la espera de un mensaje importante el cual no llegaba.

I**_ ¿Rachel ?-_**la voz de su hermana hace que pierda la concentración puesta al objeto que tenia en sus manos, provocando que no encuentre lugar en donde apagar el cigarrillo que minutos antes había encendido.

R: **_Eh…si si, vamos-_**

I: **_¿De nuevo? Me prometiste que ibas a dejarlo_**- dijo enfadada.

R: **_Si Izzy y lo deje… pero no puedo vivir sin el tabaco_**- hablo mirándola- **_tu también tendrías que dejarlo, la ley es justa para todos_**- dijo bromeando.

I: **_Muy graciosa Rachel ¿Cuando vas a dejar de comportarse así?_**- dijo demasiado seria.

R: **_Vamos es solo un cigarri…_**

I:**_ No no es solo un cigarrillo, sos vos y tu comportamiento y lo sabes_**

R: **_No no se de lo…_**

I: **_Si …si lo sabes, me llamas para venirte a buscar, solo para poder dormir mejor y a la noche poder irte de fiestas, tu problema con las drogas…_**

R:_** Solo fue un pasa tiempo**_- intento defenderse pero fue inútil.

I: **_Tengo miedo de que lo vuelvas hacerte daño cariño, ponte en lugar de nosotros_**- dijo tratando de abrazarla.

R:**_ OH si, se me olvidaba hay que cuidar el apellido ¿no?_**- Dijo empujando a su hermana fuerte y levantando la voz.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándolos la una a la otra.

I: _**no va sobre eso Rachel**_.-su voz ya es más calmada tratando de serenarse.

R:**_ ¿a no? Y de que va entonces_**.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, sabe que esta triste, sabe que quiere arreglar las cosas.

I: **va sobre ti y lo mucho que nos preocupas mi amor…nada más que eso.**-

Se acerca y la abraza, no se había dado cuenta pero los ojos de la morena corrían lágrimas. Rachel dejo que la abrazara por un buen tiempo, y dios si que lo necesitaba, recordaba todos esos meses anteriores solo le provocaba terror.

I:**_ Vamos, dale_**- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su hermana pequeña.

R: **_Esta bien_**- hizo una pausa- **_pero antes…_**

Su hermana la miro extrañada de seguro alguna maldad le iba hacer, por que siempre era lo mismo. Vio como su hermana sacaba un labial y se pintaba los labios.

R: **Listo ahora**- dijo acercándose- **ya est**a- hablo de nuevo.

I: **Mas te vale que no tenga tus labios marcados en mi mejilla, por que si no te la veras conmigo-** dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo del coche**- Dios que asco**- mientras se desesperaba para sacarse el labial.

R: **JAJAJAJAJA**- comenzó a reír-_** lo hago para que ninguna te tire los tejos, a Arizona, no le va a gustar que su enamorada la miren los demás.**_

I: **Que dices, ya basta ponte el cinturón**- ordeno a su hermana.

R: **Esta bien, ¡!VAMOS**!- grito fuertemente provocando que su hermana comenzara a reír sin parar.

Quinn y su novio luego de presenciar la escena de las dos mujeres, las miraron y quedaron asombrados. Mas su novio ya que ese tipo de escena no se ve todos los dias. Bueno a decir verdad si, ya que ambos tenían 2 amigas que eran pareja.

S: **_Otra parejita más, es que ahora todas son así._**

_Q**: No seas así Sam, te va a escuchar Santana y no me haré responsable**_

S**_: Quienes serán? Tienes una idea?_**

Q**_: Son muy parecida a mis vecinas, bueno la rubia si es, pero la morena no se… no le vi la cara._**

Q**_: Dejemos de hablar y vamos que ya se nos hace tarde._**

S:**_ Si vamos- _**la paro en seco- _**Te amo**_- dijo mientras la besaba para luego irse a su respectivo camino.

_Mi sonrisa, mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma,_  
_mi ser, mis suspiros, mis lágrimas..._  
_Te los entrego a ti sin ninguna condición._


	6. Chapter 6

En el instituto:

Quinn prestaba atención a la clase mientras muchos estaban hablando o golpeándose entre si. Pero lo que mas le parecía raro, era que varias veces escucho el nombre de Rachel Berry, se preguntaba "Quien es Angelina Jolie", no dejaban de cesar los comentarios y los halagos sobre cuya persona.

_**S: Hey, que sucede rubia?- **_pregunto su amiga Santana.

_**Q: Los escuchas... no dejan de hablar de esa tal Rachel Berry- contesto **_**_incrédula_**

_**S: Ah si, ni idea quien es, toda la maldita mañana escuche ese nombre tambien.**_

_**Q: Yo no le eh visto, es mas ni siquiera le conozco la cara, acaso ya ha venido?- pregunto **_

_**S: Si vino, estaba en clases de matemática con Britt, me contó que el profesor la mando a hablar con el director.**_

_**Q: Como es?-**_ pregunto curiosa-**_ Digo si tanto la halagan debe ser por algo._**

_**S: La verdad no se, ya sabes Britt no presta atención en clases se dedica a hacer garabatos.**_

_**Q: De seguro debe ser una friki, que se la da de prepotente.**_

_**S: No lo se rubia, por lo que me eh enterado, es bastante malvada.**_

_**Q: Es la nueva Santana Lopez acaso- **_dijo bromeando.

_**S: Santana Lopez hay una sola- **_gruño pegándole un codazo en la costillas_**- que te quede claro Fabray.**_

* * *

_Residencia Berry:_

Ambas hermanas llegaron a su casa después de 1 hora de llegar del instituto donde la mayor retiro a su hermana, pero su conversación seguía pendiente y las dos lo sabían.

I: **_Quiero hablar contigo_**

R: **_Otra vez me vas a dar un sermón_**- frunciendo el ceño - _**por que si es eso puedes ahorrarte las palabras.**_

I: _**Rachel solo quiero lo mejor para ti, solo eso.**_

R: **_Si quieres lo mejor para mi deja de meterte en mi vida_**

I**_: Por que eres tan cabeza dura, no vez que tu sola te haces mal._**

**_R: Soy consiente de lo que hago o dejo de hacer- dijo gritándole._**

**_I: Eres una malcriada, eso eres, te crees el centro del mundo y no lo eres_**- hizo una pausa-**_ tienes la suerte de que yo te quiera y sepa guardar secretos por que si…_**

R: **_Que me vas a delatar acaso_**-giro los ojos y desvió la vista- **_si es lo que quieres hazlo._**

I: _**Solo quiero ayudarte, no quiero verte mal como hace un tiempo atrás**_- sintió como un nudo se apoderaba en su panza- **_quiero que vuelvas hacer la misma de antes Rach._**

R: _**Izzy nadie vuelve hacer lo que era una vez**_- dijo abrazándola- _**Te prometo que voy hacer lo posible para cambiar.**_

I: **_Siempre dices lo mismo_**- dice mientras las lágrimas caen sobre su mejillas-_** y siempre te creo.**_

Rachel se quedo observándola en silencio, sabia que su hermana tenia razón. Siempre le prometía dejar de hacer cosas malas. Pero siempre caía de nuevo.

R: **_Te lo juro, vale…promesa de hermana_**- dijo sosteniéndole la mano-**_ si algún día rompo mi promesa harás lo que sea conmigo._**

I:**_ Esta bien, tu lo has dicho_**- dice abrazándola fuertemente.

R:** Bueno ya basta que parecemos tontas, ya estamos muy cursi**- hizo una mueca con su rostro- **_¡Por Dios! Me estoy pareciendo a ti- bromeando._**

I: **_Que imbecil que eres, aun no entiendo como Kristen sigue contigo._**

R:** Por que me ama**- contesto segura de sus palabras.

I: **_Y tu la amas?_**

La morena la miro y no supo que contestar. Esa pregunta era difícil de responder, ya que ni ella tenía la respuesta. Ella estaba segura de que quería a Kristen, ya que esta era su novia, con la cual llevaba 1 año, pero nunca le dijo te amo…

Muchas veces fueron las discusiones de las dos, por que la morena se rehusaba a decirle te amo. Aunque quisiera a Kristen, le metía los cuernos con cada chica que conocía, sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal… pero era su naturaleza.

R: **_Eso no importa._**

I: _**Si importa, Rachel si tu no la amas, no la lastimes, déjala ir**_- dijo mirándola tiernamente.

R: **_Yo la quiero Izzy pero no estoy segura de estar enamorada de ella_**- confeso agachando la cabeza

I: **_Quizás no es la indicada, tal vez alguien mas te esta esperando, para que abras tu corazón con esa persona._**

R: _**Por ahora no puedo dejarla, yo la quiero, no puedo estar sin ella**_- miro a su alrededor entrada de su casa- _**no se que hacer- **_dice tirandose hacia atras.

I: **_Así es el amor hermanita._**

R:_** Y tu que? Arizona no te ah llamado?**_- pregunto

I: **_No, ni un msj de texto, ningún correo… nada._**

R: **_Ya va a volver- _**dijo pegandole un golpecito en el brazo

I:**_ No lo creo prefirió su trabajo antes que a mí._**

R:**_ No es cierto Izzy, ella no quiso que vieras ciertas cosas de ese lugar que esta ahora._**

I:**_ Me hubiera sacrificado, yo la amo haría todo por ella, y no me importaría pasar por cosas como esas-_** contesto alterada

R:_** Ella te ama, de seguro en unos meses estará de vuelta, vendrá te dirá…**_- dijo aclarándose la voz- **_Izzy Berry, desde el primer día que te vi, recuerdo_ _que estabas en el baño, limpiándote la cara. Te empecé hablar y pff te bese, luego te rechace te dije que yo no era un experimento. Tu te enojaste y luego yo te invite a una cita, y luego de 5 años, aquí estamos, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_**- finalmente termino de hablar y le dio una reverencia sumada a una carcajada.

Izzy la miro con las cejas levantadas, y los ojos bien abiertos. Su hermana cuando le quería levantar el ánimo, lo lograba. Era una de sus cualidades, a pesar de que todos dicen que una chica insoportable.

La conocía demasiado, era su hermana pequeña a fin de cuenta. Luego del gran discurso, largo una carcajada, que atrajo la mirada de sus dos vecinas, que se disponían a bajar bolsas de supermercado del auto.

* * *

Entrada de la casa de los Fabray:

Madre e hija, se mantenían a coger las bolsas que estaban en el auto.

A: **mama, ya le has dado la bienvenida a las nuevas vecinas-** pregunto apuntando a las chicas que estaban al frente de su casa.

J: **_No lo eh hecho aun_**

A: _**Deberías invitarlas-**_espeto vio como su madre la miraba con la ceja levantada - _**Digo para ser amables- **_corrigiéndose

J: **_Tienes razón, mas tarde voy a llevarle un tarta de manzana y las invitare a una cena._**

**_A: Hoy harás la cena de veras?_**

**_J: Si Amber y no trates de convérsenme de cancelarla por que no lo haré._**

**_A: Solo promete que le dirás a papa se comporte y no haga sentir incomodo a Kurt-_** pregunto con un anhelo de esperanza en la respuesta de su madre.

J: **_Esta bien, hablare con tu padre-_** dijo apretándole en brazo- _**ya anda, trae las demás bolsas.**_

Amber sabia que su día iba a empeorar, estaba segura. Cada cena con su supuesto novio y su familia siempre terminaba en una discusión en el escritorio de su padre o en plena cena mientras cenaban.

Quinn por su parte cada vez que peleaban su hermana y su padre se dedicaba a observar. Se sentía mal por Amber, le molestaba la actitud de su padre al querer meterse en su vida a toda costa...

* * *

_Instituto de Ohio:_

**_S: Ya tienes todo listo?_**

**_Q: Si amor, vamos ante de que se nos haga tarde_**

**_S: De verdad tengo que ir a esa cena en tu casa-_** pregunto confuso

**_Q: Si Sam,... el novio de mi hermana viene de Los Angeles solo para verla a ella._**

**_S: Pero entonces que tengo que ver yo en esa cena- _**gruño

**_Q: Que yo sepa tu eres mi novio, y tienes que estar presente.-_**frunciendo el ceño y mirandolo

**_S: Bueno esta bien..._****_tienes algo que hacer mañana a la_ noche?- **le agarra la mano

**_Q: Depende a donde me lleves._**

**_S: A una pista de carreras te la pas…_**

**_Q: No me gustan esas cosas, y te lo eh dicho un montón de veces-_** interrumpió

**_S: Ya lo se amor, solo esta vez- _**dijo besándola tiernamente.

**_Q: Esta bien, pero que no sea muy tarde- _**contesto devolviéndole el beso.

**_S: Soy un chico responsable, por ende será a una hora apta, no quiero problemas con tu padre._**

**_Q: Esta bien, vienes por mi?- _**beso**_- si es que quieres recibir tu dosis de besos-_** mientras seguia besendolo

**_S: Esta bien..- _**beso**_- sos la persona-_**beso**_- que mas amo._**

**_Q: Yo también te amo Sam- _**dice abrazandolo.

* * *

Cena de la noche familia Fabray:

Todo el ambiente estaba tieso, la incomodad se hacia presente. Amber y Kurt se miraban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, sus miradas representaban incomodad, furia, dolor.

Ambos sabían que salir del closet no iba a ser fácil. Kurt por el momento estaba trabajando en un musical muy importante en Los Angeles, su sexualidad no la podía ventilar a los cuatros vientos.

Eso seria muy riesgoso, ya que de seguro perdería su trabajo, sumado el rechazo de la sociedad. Su familia sabia que era abiertamente Gay, su padre en todo momento lo apoyo en la situación.

Amber fue su amiga desde siempre, de que eran pequeños. Siempre jugaban a las muñecas, o a maquillarse. Un día su "novia" llego a su casa, llorando diciendo que su padre le habia dicho que el día que fuese lesbiana, no le iba a dirigir nunca mas la palabra, y que se olvidara que tenia un padre.

Después de ese momento, acordaron tener una relación de mentira, ambos necesitaban ocultar su sexualidad. La mejor manera era mentir, y hace 6 meses seguían con la mentira.

A veces las mentiras se nos hacen fácil, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo sentimos la culpa. Nos sentimos perseguidos, ya que sabemos que con tan solo esa mentira muchas cosas ocurren.

_**RS: Kurt, que esperas de mi hija?**_

_**K: Que... no entiendo a lo que se refiere señor.**_

_**Rs: Ya están pensando en que es hora de casarse?**_

_**K: No hemos hablado de ese tema- **_dijo nervios_**o- solo queremos, esperar unos años mas- **_mintio

_**Rs: Sabes que somos religiosos, y el casamiento debe ser pronto.**_

_**A: Papa puedes cortarla-**_lo mira con odio_**- somos jóvenes como para pensar en casamiento.**_

_**Rs: Yo con tu madre me case a los 20 años, y míranos somos felices, tienen dos meses para casarse esta dicho.**_

_**La pareja no podían comprender lo que estaban escuchando, acaso había enloquecido. En que mundo, uno se casa obligado, por dios estamos en el siglo 21. Como es que todavía hay gente así…**_

_**A: De ninguna manera me voy a casar padre-**_ dijo levantandose de la mesa.

_**Rs: Lo harás, y si no lo haces olvídate que tienes una familia.**_

Quinn observa a su padre y a su hermana. No emitía opinión, ella estaba de acuerdo en el casamiento pero no como su padre lo expresaba. Ella con su pareja, decidieron que iban a tener sexo, luego de casamiento.

Conocía a su hermana y sabia que no se iba a casar ni muerta. Siempre supo sobre la verdad de su hermana mayor ya que era lesbiana . Como no saber ese detalle, es alguien de su familia, la amaba asi que opto por no decirle nada. A fin de cuentas es su vida y es bastante mayor, ella misma tiene la capicidad de tomar sus propias decisiones.

K: _**Señor, no le puede decir eso a su hij-**_ intento defender a Amber

Rs: lo interrumpió- _**Tu no tienes el derecho de opinar, les doy 4 meses para casarse.**_

Amber luego de observar como su padre le ordena casarse sobre su voluntar, se levanto de su asiento, agarro su saco y se fue de la casa no si antes dar un fuerte portazo que se escucho por toda la _**casa.**_

Rachel por su parte estaba, apoyada en el auto de sus padres fumando un cigarrillo. Pensaba en su vida, en su familia, en la conversación con su hermana. Sabia que su vida era una mierda, lo sabia de sobra, pero que podía hacer cambiar?...

Era algo difícil, es decir uno no puede cambiar de un dia para el otro. Ningún ser humano lo podría hacer, bueno eso pensaba la morena.

Justo cuando se disponía a entrar a su casa, escucho un fuerte golpe, se asusto y miro a su alrededor, de seguro era algún ladrón. Comenzó a asustarse, pero de repente vio a una chica al frente de su casa, llorando.

No sabia que hacer, hablarle seria lo mejor, pero iba a ser un tanto extraño ya que era una desconocida. Y si se disponía a insultarla, no quería eso, pero le daba tanta pena verla llorar, decidió por cruzar la calle, y acercarse lentamente.

Cuando llego al lado de la chica le toco el brazo, y esta se levanto asustada para empujarla haciendo que cayera al pasto.

A: _**Em lo siento, pensé que eras un...-**_ intento disculparse

R:**_ Eh no te disculpes-_** dijo mientras se levantaba- _**no tendría que haberte asustado.**_

Amber se quedo en silencio, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con un completa desconocida.

R: _**Soy tu vecina nueva, la del al frente**_- dijo señalando su casa.

A: _**Ah, que bien** _– dice sin mirarla.

R: _**Soy Rachel, por cierto mucho gusto**_- le da la mano.

A: la quedo mirando, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro y acepta el saludo- **_Soy Amber Fabray_**- dijo sin omitir ninguna palabra más.

R: _**Veo que no hablas mucho**_- dijo susurrando- **_Por que lloras?_**

A: _**Problemas con mi familia**_- dijo tristemente- **_ya sabes, los padres siempre quieren juntarte a toda costa._**

R_**: Bueno mis padres no son asi**_- la mira con una sonrisa- _**siempre nos dijeron a mi hermana y a mi, que nunca nos obligarían a estar con alguien por la fuerza.**_

A: **_Que suerte tienes, me justaría estar en tu familia_**- dice bromeando.

R: _**Creo que te divertirás, pero somos un tanto raros para la sociedad.**_

A:**_ No entiendo-_** frunciendo el ceño y mirándola confusa

R: _**Bueno no siempre conoces a una familia con 2 padres homosexuales y dos hijas lesbianas**_- dijo riendo.

A:**_ Guay… eso no me lo esperaba-_** confeso contagiándose de la risa.

R: _**¡Si! Hice que te rieras, soy de lo mejor**_

A:**_ Gracias_**- dice feliz- _**veo que eres amable lo cual es raro aquí en Ohio.**_

R:_** Gracias?**_-dudando- **_creo que es fue un lindo halago-_** dijo coqueteando.

A: _**Eh si **_-respone un tanto incomoda- _**me tengo que i**_r- dijo apresurada.

R:**_ Vivo al frente_**- le recuerda- **_asi que cuando quieras hablar toca mi puerta y la familia Berry estará a tu disposición_**- dijo bromeando.

A: _**jajajaja gracias de veras**_- dice acercándose para besar su mejilla- _**Hasta luego**_- entra a su casa.

_A veces desahogarse es lo mejor que podemos hacer, cuando nos sentimos mal rompemos objetos, maldecimos al mundo. A cada persona que existe en nuestra vidas, pero el dolor aun esta presente._

_Todavía sigue en nuestro interior, es difícil afrontar la vida. Esta el dicho que hay que ponerle el pecho a la bala. Pero y las consecuencias de hacerlo._

_La consejos de algunas personas nos sirven para superar algunas situaciones, tener ese alguien que te dice que podes hacer, o lo que esta mal es lo más significativo_.

_Uno no elijes a las personas... tan solo aparecen en el momento indicado…._

* * *

_ Habitación de Rachel:_

_Luego de la tranquila charla con Amber la morena se dispuso a partir hacia su casa, llego a su habitación con la intención de dormir, ya que tuvo un día bastante pesado. Ohio era agotador, pero lo bueno es que ya tenia a alguien con quien charlar y esa era su vecina. _

_Se dirige al closet, para sacar su pijama, luego se dedico a observar por su ventana el hermoso paisaje de Ohio... bueno no era tanto ya que lo unico que se veía eran casa tras casas, pero bueno en su imaginación se imagina su amado New York, aveces cuando uno se prepone a imaginar lo logra y de varias maneras..._

_Mientras estaba mirando por la ventana, algo que capto su atención, y hace que su corazón palpita aceleradamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, fue ver a una chica rubia, con un cuerpo extraordinario. Le era conocido, pero no recordaba donde, la chica se estaba desvistiendo pero de repente voltea y ve a la morena e inmediatamente se tapa el torso y comienza a gritarle. _

_Por suerte la morena no la escuchaba ya que estaban a una distancia considerable, vio como la chica se ponía la prenda de nuevo. Luego no la vio mas, hasta que apareció afuera de su casa dirigiéndose a su casa ,se veía demasiado enojada el pánico se apodero de ella. Comenzó a balbucear palabras incoherentes._

_R- Dios no no no... que hago ahora- habla nerviosa mientras se dispone a golpearse la frente._

_R- Esto te pasa por chusma Rachel Berry,que hago- dice mientras comienza a dar vuelvas en su habitación- No no no ..._

_Continuara..._


	7. Chapter 7

_R- _**_Dios no no no... que hago ahora- _**habla nerviosa mientras se dispone a golpearse la frente.

_R- _**Esto te pasa por chusma Rachel Berry,que hago**_- _dice mientras comienza a dar vuelvas en su habitación- **_No no no .._**

Ya afuera de la calida habitación se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la escalera esperando que la rubia golpeara. _Estaba tan asustada, lo único que podía escucharse en toda la casa era el sonido que producían sus delicados pasos al dirigirse hacia la sala._

Sus padres no estaban, habían tenido una cita como todos los jueves por la noche, se encontraba sola en medio de tan grande casa. Izzy estaba trabajando y vendría pasada la madrugada, no sabia que hacer.

Se había metido en grandes líos, eso le pasaba por mirar a las personas por la ventana. Cuando la vio a través de su ventana, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir calor, sus manos sudaban y sus ojos no parpadeaban. Era un cuerpo hermoso, tal como un ángel. Pero la consecuencia ahora se aproximaba hacia su casa a toda furia.

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta se hicieron presentes, sumado a unos fuertes gritos. Sobre todo insultos. Tomo su abrigo que estaba al lado de ella,y sus pantuflas, camino hacia la puerta...dudaba en abrir la puerta.

Que tal si la rubia se disponía a golpearla, no quería quedar desfigurada por solo verla casi desnuda. Se reprochaba a si misma, por que no en el momento en el que la estaba mirando, hubiera girado la vista y así no poder verla.

_Quiero gritar, no puedo es como si hubiera perdido la voz cuando la necesito,_

_es como querer volar y no tener alas, querer refugiarse sin cueva,_

_y mirar sin abrir los ojos_

- **_Abre se que estas ahí, te vi por la ventana_**- grita

Que pánico, que sentía la morena nunca antes tuvo tanto miedo, ni cuando sus padres la encontraron borracha en su casa sintió tanto miedo.

Era hora de afrontar la situación, una Berry nunca se deja acobardar, eso nunca, se repetía constantemente. Desde el momento en que se dirigió hacia la puerta, puso su mano en la manija para abrir, el temor iba en aumento, era ahora o nunca…

R: **_Hey hola, que necesitas_**- dijo nerviosamente y a la vez demasiado asustada.

La chica rápidamente voltea a mirar a la morena y quedo atónita, no sabia por que pero algo dentro de ella nació de repente. Era como una mariposa, que de apoco iba en aumento en su estomago.

El aire se volvió distinto. Podía oler las flores de los jardines, notaba el aroma de la dulce noche, le maravillaba el titilar de las estrellas en la noche.

Pero aun no olvidada que esa misma chica era la que la estaba espiando por la ventana. Nuevamente recupero la confianza que la caracterizaba, su personalidad agresiva, prepotente… la de los Fabray.

Q: _**¡Eras tu!**_- grito- **_me estabas espiando por la ventana hace un minutos_**- exclamo gritando.

R: **_Yo no te estaba mirand_**o- mintió

Q: **_Entonces que estabas haciendo viendo pájaros en la noche_**- pregunto con una risa sarcástica.

R: **_Hay que ser demasiado idiota para mentir con esa teoría_**- dijo despreocupada.

Q:_** No te burles… dime por me mirabas**_- pregunto alterada.

R_**: Em… que ahora no puedo mirar a través de m ventana**_- ironizo

Q: **_Si que puedes, pero la próxima vez no te quedes como una idiota viéndome con una cara de depravada mental._**

R: **_Te has pasado, cuida tu lenguaje.. ni siquiera me conoces._**

Q: _**Lo único que se de ti es que te gusta mirar a chicas a través de tu ventana**_- grito

R:_** No seas tan idiota, sabes por que no te vas a tu casa y me dejas de molestar.**_

Q:**_ No me llames idiota_**- la señala con su dedo- e_**res una cerda.**_

R:**_ Esta vez si que te pasaste_**- dijo acercándose.

Rachel tenia tanta furia, llamarla "cerda" no era un buen calificativo en ese momento. Sabia que se había excedido mirándola por la ventana, pero no era para tanto. Tampoco es que fuera corriendo hacia la casa de la rubia a querer sobrepasarse con ella.

Justo cuando se estaba acercando hacia ella, a tan solo centímetros de la cara de la cara de la rubia, podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica golpeando en su rostro, tenia pensado darle una cachetada, por llamarla de tal manera. Pero al momento que levanto su mano, un grito hizo que retrocediera hacia atrás, y prestara atención al sonido presente.

-_** Rachel detente**_- grito su padre Hiram.

La morena la quedo mirando, con el seño fruncido, estaba demasiada enfadada.

H: **_Que pensabas hacer con esta chica?_**- le pregunta a su hija

R: _**Nada papa,… nada ella vino a insultarme**_- le contesta histérica.

Q: **_Eso no es cierto señor, ella me estaba espiando por la ventana mientras yo me cambiaba la ropa._**

Ambos padres de la morocha la quedaron mirando en silencio, era para reirse pero no era el momento. Les resultaba tan gracioso la actitud de ambas chicas, que tenian ganas de reir sin parar.

Si lo hacian de seguro iban a quedar mal parados, y no era lo mejor. Asi que optaron por actuar, como la mejor manera que los caracterizaban.

L: _**Dios hija que es eso de mirar a la personas por la ventana**_- expreso dramáticamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

R: _**Papa, yo no la estaba mirando, es que yo estaba…**_

_**Q: Si me estabas mirando, no mientas**_- dice alterada.

L**_: A ver niñas ya cálmense, como te llamas querida-_** le pregunto a Quinn.

Q: _**Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto seño**_r- lo saluda con la mano todavía mirando a la morena con odio.

L: _**Igualmente Quinn, el es mi esposo Hiram**_- señala a su marido- **_y esta chica de aqu_**í- señala a la morena- **_es mi hija Rachel._**

H:_** Querida, te pedimos disculpas de parte de Rachel, no se volverá a repetir, cierto hija**_- interroga a su hija con su mirada. la cual solamente asiente, y no emite opinión.

Q: _**Disculpe si me eh alterado mas de la cuenta es que no todos los días, alguien te arruina la noche**_- dice mirando a la morena- **_bueno me tengo que ir mi madre me debe necesitar_**- se despide de la pareja pero antes de irse mira a Rachel con cara de fastidio.

* * *

_En otra parte de Lima:_

La casa era espaciosa, con amplios ventanales que lo rodeaban en su totalidad, dándole la luz de la hermosa noche, que era lo que más le gustaba a la rubia, sentir la brisa colándose por ellos, enfriándole la piel.

Apenas había puertas en aquella estancia a pesar de ser muy grande, al fondo una gran cama separada del resto del apartamento por unas láminas de madera que colgaban a modo de decoración y que daban algo de privacidad, solo la necesaria.

La decoración era bastante sobria y elegante, como ella, básicamente blanca y negra. En medio de la estancia un gran sofá negro, con dos sillones, uno a cada lado, miraban hacia una pantalla de plasma tan grande.

Unas sabanas enredaban su precioso cuerpo desnudo, estaba en una cama tan grande que podían estar 5 personas juntas.

Al lado de ella se encontraba un cuerpo completamente desnudo, que estaba boca abajo, se trataba de Cathe, la chica con la que estaba siempre que se sentía mal o necesitaba sentirse amada.

C:_** Eh hermosa, estas despiertas**_- dice abriendo apenas los ojos.

A:_** Si y ya es tarde debo irme**_- le da un beso en los labios.

C: **Ya**- haciendo puchero con su labios- **_quédate a dormir, es muy tarde para que te vayas._**

A: **_Cathe mis padres, se van a preguntar donde estoy-_** le dice suavemente, repartiéndole besos sobre los brazos.

C;_** Esta bien**_- se levanta cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana- **_Ten cuidado vale?_**- le dice parada frente a ella.

A: _**Si, no te preocupes**_- se acerca un poco mas y le surrura sobre los labios- **_gracias por estar siempre conmigo-_** finalmente le da un beso dulce cargado de dulzura

C: _**Te quiero**_- susurra aun besándola.

Amber la quedo mirando, sin saber que responder...

C: _**No es necesario que me digas que me quieres**_- dice agachando la cabeza

A: _**No es eso, aun no estoy preparada**_- trata de mirar a la rubia

C: **_Cuando me vas a dar una oportunidad-_** le pregunta, con los ojos llorosos,

A: **_Cathe, tu lo sabes no quiero estar con nadie._**

C: **_Ya es hora que olvides el pasado_**- exclama con apenas un hilo de voz.

A: **_Hey cálmate cariño_**- dice abrazándola por la espalda- **_Dame tiempo_**- le da un beso en el cuello.

C: **Mas todavía?**- ironiza sollozando, mientras se cubría la cara.

A: _**Cathe, dame un tiempo mas, y prometo estar contigo**_-le suplica- **_por favo_**r- toma las manos de la chica y las aparta de su rostro.

C: _**Solo por que te quiero demasiado prometo darte un tiempo mas**_- la besa suavemente- **Ya vete que de seguro deben estar preocupados**- dice sozollando.

A: _**Vas a estar bien?**_- le ofrece.

C: _**Si, ya eh pasado muchas veces esta situación**-_ le contesto mientras mas lagrimas caían sobre su mejilla.

A: golpe bajo- _**Bueno, me voy a cambiar ya vengo**_- la besa por ultima vez- **_espérame vale?_**

Rápidamente se dirige a buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida en toda la habitación, dificultosamente encuentra cada prenda, se dirige al baño para poder cambiarse, su cabeza daba vuelta constantemente recordaba toda la cena y ahora sumado la conversación de hace un momento. Ya no quería sentirse culpable, tal vez era hora de rehacer su vida de nuevo.

Una vez vestida salio del baño, contemplo la estancia y tranquilamente se dirigió hacia la sala, donde Cathe la esperaba aun con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo.

A: _**Me voy, que duermas bien**_- dice mientras va en dirección hacia la puerta de salida, la otra chica se dirige hacia la habitación.

A: _**Espera**_- la agarra de brazo y la hace voltear y cierra la puerta- **_Estamos bien?_**

C: _**Si Amber**_- sonríe.

A: _**No te vas a despedir de mí**_- dice un tanto avergonzada.

A_**: A sus ordenes señorita**_- dice sonriendo- _**el ultimo para que me recuerdes toda la noche**_- se acerca y deposita sus labios lentamente, para darle un fogoso beso de despedida-_**te quiero-**_ se desprende suavemente de la rubia- **_Ten cuidado._**

A: _**Tu también, mañana vendré para salir juntas quieres?**_

C: _**Esta bien**_- le abre la puerta- _**Ven temprano, por que tengo que trabajar**_- la abraza y le da un corto beso.

La rubia emprende su regreso a su casa, donde la esperaba Kurt, el mismo que de hace 2 horas le mandaba msj insaciablemente desde que desapareció durante la noche. Dejándolo solo en la habitación, había decidido ir a casa de Cathe para poder llorar tranquila, con Kurt también lo había hecho, pero necesitaba el consejo de su amiga.

Kurt estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su "novia" así que cerró la habitación con llave, para que nadie entrara. Mientras Amber estaba con su amiga, el se disponía a hablar por teléfono con su novio Blaine con el cual llevaba 3 años juntos.

Era una relación establecida para su familia pero para la prensa no. Le trataba de explicar que el padre de Amber lo quería hacer casar en contra de su voluntad. Su novio le gritaba histérico a través del teléfono.

El solo, le decía llorando que no iba hacerlo que lo amaba a el. Que ahora estaba dispuesto hacer publica su relación con el. No iba a esperar ni un minuto más, que iba a terminar la farsa…

* * *

Hospital de Ohio:

Recorrió el pasillo hasta encontrar una maquina de café, hacer turnos de noche era realmente agotador. En su camino se encontró con su amigo Duck, ambos eran amigos desde que eran pequeño era como un hermano para ella y el opinaba lo mismo… eso creía Izzy, pero sabía de las intensiones de el

I: **_¿Qué es lo que tienen para mí?_**

D: **_Nada_**- contestó

I: _**Como te fue con la paciente de hoy?**_- le pregunta.

D- **_Al final no era más que un tonto esguince algo aparatoso, te llamé porque no había ningún médico cerca y recordé que estabas de guardia._**

I: _**Sí, seguro que fue por eso**_- ironizó sonriéndole aL doctor - _**Yo creo que me has llamado porque te morías de ganas por verme.**_

D: **_¿Y qué si fue por eso?_**

I: **_Pues si es asi luego podrías venir a mi casa y hacemos lo de siempre…tomar cerveza y mirar películas de terror_**- contestó divertida.

D: **_¿No podría ser otro tipo de propuesta?_**- pregunto seductoramente.

I:_** Duck no quiero lastimarte, pero yo estoy con Arizona**_- le dice suavemente.

D: _**Te dejo Izzy, no le importaste una mierda, se fue a la India sin ti**_- dijo severamente.

I:**_ Eso no es cierto, por más que me haya dejado, yo sigo con ella aunque te cueste creer._**

D:_** Cuando vas aceptar que te ah dejado**_- le grita furioso.

I: _**No me ah dejado**_- dice enfadada cruzándose de brazos- **_no te metas en mi relación, no tienes derecho de hacerlo_**- le dice mientras se gira para irse.

En aquellos momentos salieron dos enfermeras de la puerta contigua llevando a una chica de pelo rubio en silla de ruedas, a la que no pudo ver la cara y a pesar de eso se le hizo muy familiar a Izzy.

I: _**¿Esta bien? ¿que le ah ocurrido?**_- preguntó.

D: _**Si**_- contestó- **_tiene un herida en el brazo izquierdo__, dijo que mientras venia de la casa de su amiga y un auto la golpeo de atrás, no recuerda nada mas._**

I: **_Llévala al box_**- contestó desde lejos- _**Límpiale la herida, ahora mismo estoy con ella.**_

_La amistad puede convertirse en Amor, pero cuando la persona a la que amas no siente por ti ninguna de las dos...Ningún momento en la vida es más triste que ese._

_Izzy rápidamente va a la habitación de la paciente recién ingresada donde las casualidades de la vida la esperaba sentada en una camilla de un hospital..._

I:**_ Hola, soy la doctora Berry_** - comenzó a decir con la vista en el papel-**_ Mi compañero ya me informó de lo ocurrido, yo seré quien la trate._**

**_-¿Izzy?_**

* * *

_Residencia Berry:_

Cierta morena estaba demasiado inquieta no pudo pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche, se sentía avergonzada. Un poco de culpa también, todo culpa de cierta rubia que histéricamente le gritaba e insultaba en su cara.

Una sonrisa apareció en un rostro, se mordió el labio. Se sentía feliz y no sabia por que, quizás el motivo seria de esa chica con ojos color avellanada. Era como si la conociera de toda su vida, ese aire que desprendía era único, nunca antes sintió esa vibra que le brindaba la chica.

Su mirada profunda, inquisidora , posesiva...  
cruzaban palabras sin sonidos en su cabeza, en su mirada vio reflejado un brillo unico que nunca antes habia visto en otra persona, su mirada tiene ese encanto , que la llevo por distintos escenarios .

Era el ser más delicado que había conocido. Parecía tan frágil que por nada del mundo se hubiese atrevido a hacerle algo que podría dañarla . A partir de entonces pensé que mis días sólo tendrían sentido si los vivía por ella.

- **_Que te sucede Rachel?-_** se pregunto asi misma…

* * *

_Buen dia! nuevo capitulo... bueno les quiero agradecerle a aquellas personas que comentan cada capitulo, ustedes hacen que se me de por escribir.. Es la primera vez que se me da por narrar una historia asi que o.o ... Muchas gracias por ser tan buena onda conmigo!besos! _

Osito...


	8. Chapter 8

Hospital de Ohio…

-**_ Izzy?_**

Rápidamente la rubia voltea a ver a quien será su paciente, y se lleva la sorpresa mas grande de su vida… frente a ella estaba esa persona tan especial, única su amiga de la infancia.

I: **_¡Amber! Hola tanto tiempo_**- la abraza- **_como has estado? Hace años que no te veía._**

A:**_ Bien … Has cambiado demasiado_**- dice mirándola de arriba a bajo.

I: _**Bueno los años pasaron, y eh madurado.. tu también has madurado mírate eres una barbie, estas hermosa**_- le sonríe.

A: **_Te están tratando bien los años, trabajas aquí verdad?_**

I:**_ Si, por un año solamente, después me vuelvo New York._**

A:_** Woow New York, al final cumpliste tu sueño.**_

I:**_ Es lo que mas me gusta hacer, y tu cumpliste tu sueño ese que tanto anhelabas?_**

A:_** Asi es, al fin si pude y lo logre siguiendo tus consejos**_- dice muy tiernamente.

I: _**Me fascina saber, que después de tanto años pudiste seguir adelante**_- dijo con los ojos cristalizados apunto de llorar.-logra cambiar de tema- **_bueno menos charla soy tu doctora_**- dice bromeando- Que te ah ocurrido?

A: _**Bueno venia en auto y un camión me choco de atrás, por suerte mi auto no se hizo nada, pero yo me eh lastimado el brazo-**_ relata.

I: **_Bueno, tienes una cortadura simple, nada grave…Según dice acá- _**mira el papel- _**no tienes nada, pero por las dudas te tendremos en observación 1 hora.**_

A: _**1 hora?**_- dice preocupada- **_no me puedo ir ahora._**

I:_** No puedes, tienes que quedarte**_-dijo mientras se acercaba-**_ tengo que seguir trabajando, antes de que te vayas me vengo a despedir de ti_**-le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

A:_** Bueno esta bien**_- la mira embobada- que tengas una buena noche.

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

Cierta morena ya estaba preparada para su primer día de clases, bueno a decir verdad segundo pero no cuenta ya que estuvo 10 minutos en la clase y el profesor la mando a dirección…

Se dispuso a salir de su casa y coger su auto Porsche Boxster S uno de los cuantos que tenia… tenia que marchar a toda velocidad por que ya se le hacia tarde…

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now, here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on_

_With the best of' em_

_You're beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical_

_You saved my life again_

_And i want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Era una de sus canciones favoritas, llego al estacionamiento, aparco su coche ante las atentas miradas de muchos estudiantes asombrados por el lujoso auto, pero la sorpresa todavía no salía...

Bajo de su auto, se puso sus gafas negros, y cogio sus libros vio a lo lejos a la chica rubia la cual la había insultado la noche interior… Pero esta vez la vio con un chico a los besos demasiado cariñosa..

No supo por que pero sintió algo demasiado extraño en su pecho, decepción, furia…celos? No no puede ser ni si quiera la conozco se repetía a si misma. Con la personalidad que poseía puso su mejor sonrisa cerro la puerta del coche, y se dirigió a la entrada del instituto.

Mientras iba caminando los halagos no cesaban, ni los silbidos o mas que uno que le pedía su numero o que fuese su novia, muchas chicas también la miraba y no eran miradas simples , eran de deseo, lujuria..

Se fue a su casillero para revisar sus horarios, español era su siguiente clase. En paso lento, tardando mas de la cuenta, se dirigió a clases le entrego el papel al profesor donde decía que era nueva en el instituto.

**_-Buenos Días, alumnos, espero que estén mas descansados después de estas vacaciones_ **-dijo el profesor sonriente

Cierta rubia estaba presente en clases, pero estaba tan distraída dibujando en su libreta, que no le presto atención a lo que decía el profesor.

Santana: -**_Ay Dios mio, ya empezó a hablar y ya me ataranto_**-murmuro la latina a lo cual Quinn rió

-**_Antes de empezar quiero presentarles a una alumna nuev_**a- en eso apareció la chica, y Quinn se le quedo mirando como una boba era la misma chica que la miraba por la ventana y la cual la insulto- **_ella es Rachel espero que la traten bien y la hagan sentir como en su casa, puedes sentarte en donde desees._**

Rachel no despegaba sus ojos de piso, en ningún momento miro a la clase pero sabia que era observada, Quinn no dejaba de mirarla, quedo impactada con su belleza, su cuerpo, sus delicado movimientos al caminar , su cabello, sus facciones, sus ojos que trasmitían ese brillo único en fin quedo impactada con la chica

La morena tomo un asiento hasta el fondo sin mirar a nadie, cuando se sentó su mirada se quedo conectada con la de Quinn, su mirada era fuerte y enigmática y a la vez encantadora.

La rubia sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba y sus mejillas tomaban un color hermoso, rápidamente dejo de verla, pero en su pensamiento quedo esa miranda tan profunda como cuando la vio la noche anterior.

La morena por su parte estaba tan feliz, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente…

S: _**Asi que** _– señala a la morena-**_ esa es la tal Rachel Berry, la querías conocer ahí la tienes rubia._**

Q: _**Ya la conocía**_- contesta despreocupada.

S: ¡_**Que!**_- exclama confundida- **_Si hasta ayer me preguntaste como era._**

Q: **_La conocí anoche._**

S: **_No entiendo, como que anoche?_**

Q:_ Es mi vecina, y ayer discutí con ella .. Espera a y casi me golpea_

S: **_Woow, como que casi te golpea?_**

Q: **_Me estaba mirando por la ventana, y fui a su casa a hablar con ella, e intento golpearme, pero su padre la detuvo._**

S:**_ Esa cosa te quiso golpear_**- le pregunta asombrada- _**pero mírala se ve tan debilucha, parece un duende.**_

Q: **_Así como oyes_**- confiesa- **_ahora tengo la mala suerte de que asista al mismo instituto y que sea mi vecina_**- dice cruzándose de brazo.

Rachel trataba de estar tranquila, prestando prácticamente toda su atención al profesor, pero de a momentos, su mirada se depositaba en la hermosa rubia de ojos color avellanaba que la miraba con esa mirada de asesina que podía asustar a cualquier persona

De repente sintió como algo vibraba en su bolsillo, saco el celular y se puso a leer el msj…

-_Sexy judía te espero hoy en el almuerzo, no tardes hermosa.- P_

-_Hola Noah, no se si te acuerdas soy nueva en el instituto, apenas pude llevar a clases con mucho esfuerzo ya que no conozco nada. -R_

-_ Ummm disculpa señorita sarcasmo, en fin después de clase paso a buscarte y vamos juntos al comedor. -P_

_-Esta bien… besos te quiero Noah.- P_

- **_Rachel por favor, guarda ese celular y ponte a prestar atención_**- le dice amablemente el profesor.

R- _**Disculpe**_- dice avergonzada.

La clase tomo su rumbo tranquilo, la morena miraba a Quinn pero esta ni si quiera la miraba, sabia que estaba enojada por lo de la noche anterior, y la entienda…

Una hora después, la clase de español se daba por finalizada, la rubia se fue prácticamente corriendo, no soportaba la presencia de la morena y no sabia por que. Fue a buscar a su novio, y ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

Mientras hablaban animadamente, se abrieron las puertas de la cafetería y muchos se quedaron en silencio. Entro la morena y detrás de de Ella Puck.

Quinn se quedo embobada mirándola, la luz reflejada por el sol hacia que su piel diera un color maravillo. Estaba usando unos leggins apretados, se notaba que sus piernas estaban tonificadas y eran infinitas, no la había mirado bien cuando el profesor la presento y se arrepentía de no haberla contemplado mejor.

También usaba una polera con cuello en v, unos tacos aguja color negros…Sus ojos eran cafés, era un tono muy especial, hermosos. Su cuerpo era soñado. Era delgada, delgada era perfecta. Se movía con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez. Nunca había visto algo… alguien mejor dicho, tan maravillosa.

F : **_¿Quién es esa chica que va con Puck?-_** pregunta Finn embobado por la morena-

S : **_Esa es la tan famosa Rachel Berry_ **– contesta la latina con cara de fastidio.

S: **_Es hija del amigo de mi papa, es muy famosa en New York por cierto_**- informa Sugar

F:_** No entiendo que hace Puck con ella-**_ dijo Finn con cara de idiota.

B: **_Rachel es muy linda y demasiado sexy_ **– dijo Britany ganándose una mirada de parte de Santana, y el resto de sus amigos- **_pero no tanto como tu amor-_** le da un beso a la latina que queda con una sonrisa de tonta en su rostro.

Mercedes: _**Eso es verdad Britt**_- apoya

S: **_Tampoco es para tanto, yo no le encuentro nada atractivo_** – espeto la latina enfadada.

Puck y Rachel se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana y comenzaron a conversar.

P:¿_**Te gusta Quinn?**_- murmuró puck.

R:**_Que dices Noah, eres imbecil_**- dice nerviosamente.

P_**: Rachel no es necesario que disimules conmigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños.**_

R: **_No me gusta Noah, y si asi fuera no podría tengo novia por si no te acuerdas._**

P:_** Ahora te acuerdas de Kristen si la engañas con cualquiera**_- le responde concentrado en su comida.

R**_:Ya no la engaño mas._**

P**_: Claro, es como decir que yo no me acuesto con cual quiera-_** dice con sarcasmo-**_No entiendo como se puede perder un bombón como yo-_** se señala a si mismo - **_Auch eso dolió_**- se sobaba el brazo que la morena le había pegado por su comentario.

Quinn trataba de enfocar su atención en su novio, besándolo, pero se sentía ofuscada no paraba de mirar a cierta morena y a su amigo.

Notaba que entre ambos, había una química especial, se reían y golpeaban de vez en cuando. Sus amigos miraban la escena cuando rachel le golpeo el brazo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzaron con los comentarios…

S: Se creen tanto -dijo Santana. La enfado se sentía en cada palabra que salía de su boca. –Esa Rachel se cree un ser todo poderoso, al igual que el imbecil de Puck se dieron cuenta- dice la latina demasiado enojada.

Finn: **_Su piel es perfecta._**

Q : _**Por favor, ya deja de babear por ella Finn pareces un completo idiota**_- interfiere Quinn y todos la quedan mirando asombrados.

Sam: _**¿Ella no tiene novio?**_- pregunta Sam y se gana una mirada sorprendida de su novia.

S: **_Mira Kenn, tu tienes novia así que no preguntes por la cosa esa-_** señala a Rachel quien estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Sam: **_Santana tu no te metas, solo estaba preguntado ya que dicen que demasiados cosas de ella-_** dice enfadado.

S- _**Creo que no tiene novio mi papa me dijo que se acuesta con cualquier persona**_- hizo una pausa- **_eso no debía decirlo, si les preguntan quien les contó no digan mi nombre esta bien?_**- Pregunta Sugar asustada, todo asienten.

Q: _**Woow creo que tenemos a una copia de Santana Lopez-**_ todos comenzaron a reír- _**Auchh Santana bast**_a- se queja del golpe que su amiga le dio en el brazo.

Los amigos son la capacidad de sentirse vivos, las risas de cuyas personas que nos acompañan a nuestro lado es lo mejor que la vida te puede regalar.

Todos partían hacia el estacionamiento para dirigirse a sus respectivos autos, entre charlas bromas y muchísimos golpes su caminata se vio atraída por cierta morena que discutía fuertemente hablando por teléfono.

F: _**Se ve demasiado enojada**_- dice finn mirando a la chica que gritaba y golpeaba su auto mientras hablaba por teléfono.

B: _**Se ve triste, miren esta llorando**_- dice la bailarina tristemente.

S: **Ya ven Britt**- abraza a su novia- **_no creo que este llorando amor._**

Quinn se sentía triste viendo a la castaña gritando, golpeando su auto luego de varios minutos mirándola, y ya que sus amigos se habían alejado de ella ..sin mas preámbulo decidió acercarse a preguntarle si estaba bien, en su transcurso escucho algo de la conversación de la chica.

Puedes cortarla, ya basta- dice la morena alterada- no te estoy engañando amor- lloraba- no me acuesto con nadie… puedes creerme por una sola vez- se apoya en su coche- sabes, que no entiendo por que estoy con vos… a no para que mierda estas conmigo entonces?… a donde vas?… te pregunto por que soy tu novia-

La llamada se dio por finalizada, y el mal humor de Rachel fue en aumento, empezó a golpear su coche hasta que se dio por vencida y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Q:**_ Hey estas bien?_**

R:_** Si si**_ – se voltea para que no vea que ah estado llorando.

Q: _**Necesitas algo?**_- se acerca a la morena y le toca la espalda.

R: se gira bruscamente- **_si estoy bien acaso no has entendido_**- le grita

Enfadada.

Q: _**Solo quería ver si estas bien, no era para que te enojaras.**_

R: **_Perdón… por si no te has dado cuenta hoy no es mi día, no era mi intención tratarte mal_**- sonríe tímidamente.

Q: la rubia quedo impactada no esperaba que la morena la tratase bien después de haberle gritado- E**_mm.. esta bien, me llamo Quinn._**

R: **_Ya sabia tu nombre desde anoche.. Perdón por lo de ayerno era mi intención enojarme contigo_**- se confiesa.

Q: **_Yo también te debo una disculpa, fui muy grosera no acostumbro ser asi pero no se que me paso anoche…_**

R: su teléfono comienzo a sonar, su novia la esta llamando- _**Se que sabes mi nombre, pero me quiero presentar yo misma, Soy Rachel Berry, tu vecina que te espía por la ventana**_- dice bromeando, se acerca despacio y le da un beso en la mejilla que dura unos segundos.- _**me tengo que ir rapido Quinn**_- se sube a su coche y emprende su viaje.

La rubia se quedo mirándola hasta que subió al coche, la morena le regalo esa sonrisa tan calida, hermosa, angelical. Era como estar en el paraíso, Quinn trataba de descifrar lo que había sentido con el contacto de los labios de la morena en su mejilla.

Fue como una carga de energía que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel aporto mucho. Con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza se dio cuenta que sus amigos ya se estaban yendo, así que se fue corriendo a su coche.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas, perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar perdon!:(.. espero que les gusten el capitulo y perdon por los errores de ortografia :D.. besos!

* * *

A veces cuando la vida te demuestra que tienes que cambiar lo tienes que hacer. Muchas veces la vida nos pone obstáculo los cuales debemos saber saltar por que si no lo hacemos nunca podremos avanzar al siguiente nivel.

Se encontraba sola en su casa, sentada en la vereda de la calle en cual se dedicaba a mirar la casa de al frente tratando de encontrar alguna explicación o alguna respuesta sobre lo que acababa haber vivido. No es fácil olvidar el primer, ese amor que le demostró que en la vida si existía el amor entre dos personas.

Por fin la había encontrado, sabia que la vida le estaba sonriendo otra vez. Después de tanto dolor por fin su vida se veía con un poco de luz… por que al final del camino nos espera la felicidad.

-**_Hey_…**- gira su cabeza y se encuentra con su hermanita menor- _**no tienes frio?**_- le pregunta y se sienta a su lado.

-**_No_… _estoy_ _bien_**- le contesta dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia la casa de los Berry.

- la mira y se da cuenta que mira hacia la casa de sus vecinos-**_Hoy me tope con Rachel Berry y estaba bastante alterad…_**- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su hermana la interrumpió.

-**_Que? con Rachel…_**- le pregunta asombrada.

- _**La conoces?**_- le contesta confundida.

-_**Si, ósea la conocí la otra noche cuando Salí de casa enojada.**_

- _**Ah…**_

**-Fue bastante amable conmigo, se acerco a mi y comenzó a hablarme… deberías hacerte amiga de ella se ve que es un chica muy amable**- le golpea el brazo sumada una sonrisa tierna.

-**_No lo se Amber, el otro día cuando tu no estabas discutimos_**- comienza a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente.

-_**Woow, como ósea cuando hablo conmigo se veía una chica tranquila y bastante educada.**_

-**_Bueno tu ya sabes las apariencias engañan._**

**_-Así es… y cuéntame que mas sucedió._**

-**Comenzamos a discutir y bueno-** se muerde la parte inferior de su labio-_** casi me golpea**_- su hermana voltea haberla con el seño fruncido- **_pero no pudo ya que su padre la detuvo._**

-**_Quinn tu sabes que yo no apoyo la violencia…_**

**_-Si lo se Amber._**

**_-Pero, si te llegaba a golpear se la vería conmigo… Si uno se mete con una Fabray se mete con todo el clan._**

**_- A su ordenes mi capitán_**- se para y le hace una reverencia provocando que varias personas las miraran raro.

- **_Siéntate Quinn-_** le dice avergonzada- _**deja de avergonzarme delante de los vecinos.**_

- **_Uh mira quien habla… si tu un día saliste en ropa interior a la calle, y lo peor es que comenzaste a golpear cada puerta de las casas del vecindario._**

- **_Ese día estaba muy tomada- se acerca a ella y comienza hacerle cosquillas._**

Así era ya que ese día Amber había decido tomar hasta llegar al punto de quedarse tirada en suelo. Quería olvidarse de la desastrosa vida que llevada, del dolor que sentía en su corazón, con el alcohol en sus venas ya no existía ese sentimiento angustiante que la había acompañado gran parte de su vida,

Por otro lado Quinn se sentía confundida, no entendía ese sentimiento que nacía dentro de ella. La primera vez que vio aquella castaña en aquella ventana, fue como si un ángel se presentara ante ella. Al principio le había caído mal, debía aceptarlo pero luego de contemplarla mejor, con tan solo mirarla a los ojos, ese gran brillo que desprendía, la cautivo en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

En otro lado de Ohio se encontraban las hermanas Berry conduciendo por la carretera. Ambas iban perdidas en sus pensamientos, Rachel por su parte pensaba en aquella rubia de ojos color avellana que la había hipnotizado, se maldecía cada segundo por pensar de esa forma. Se había prometido a si misma que no le seria infiel a Kristen con ninguna chica, no podía hacerle eso a ella…

Izzy también estaba perdida pensando gran parte en Amber Fabray, aquella chica que había sido su primer amor de la niñez. Cuando la vio en aquella camilla del hospital, su corazón comenzó latir con rapidez, y sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba. Pero por otro lado en su cabeza, retumbaba el nombre de Arizona Robbins aquella mujer que la había dejado con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

- **_Falta mucho para llegar a casa?_**- le pregunta Rachel a su hermana la cual ni le presto atención- **_Izzy, estas bien?_**

- _** Si…**_

_**- Te vez rara**_- la mira alzando su ceja- **_estas mas callada de lo común._**

- _**Es que hoy no fue un buen día**_- le dice tristemente.

- _**Por?**_- se da cuenta del estado de su hermana así que comienza a indagar.

- _**Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeñas y yo siempre te contaba sobre una niña la cual había sido mi primer beso…**_

_**- Si, aun me acuerdo de eso- la mira confundida- espera y eso que tiene que ver con que tengas un mal día?**_

_**- Hay que eres bruta**_- le dice riéndose- **_no me interrumpas quieres_**- le pide amablemente.

- _**Esta bien sigue...**_

_**- Bueno hoy la eh vuelto a ver**_- le sonríe de medio lado.

- **_Eh?...Donde?_**

- **_En el hospital_**- toma una bocanada de aire-**_ estaba de guardia ese dia y ella ingreso en urgencias por que habia tenido un accidente con su coche y cuando me fije que en la planilla figuraba su nombre fue extraño... Rach y si el destino quiere que estemos juntas como no pudimos estarlo de niñas?_**

- **_Tu sabes que yo no creo en las casualidades ni nada de eso_**- su hermana asiente con la cabeza- _**pero si tu piensas eso hazle caso a tus palabras.**_

- **_Y que pasa con Arizona?_**... _**Yo la sigo amando como el primer dia que la vi.**_

- _**Admito que me agrada mucho, es la mejor cuñada que pudiste darme pero... tu ya sabes que ella se ha ido y te abandona aunque me cueste decirlo debes tratar de superarlo.**_

- **_Yo se que ella me sigue amando como yo a ella pero ahora es distinto y no se por que_**- le dice ofuscada.

- _**Tal vez por la única razón coherente llamada Amber Fabray**_- frunce su seño y abre los ojos como plato- _**Fabray OH DIOS MIO**_- se agarra la cara con sus manos.

-**_ Rachel que tienes?_**- le pregunta preocupada- _**Te encuentras bien**_?

- **_!Fabray! Dios como no pude darme cuenta... ella es.. es nuestra vecina de al frente._**

- **_Que?, Rachel Berry acaso estas loca?_**

- _**No Izzy ella es hermana de Quinn nuestra vecina.**_

-**_Espera quien es Quinn primero que nada._**

-**_ La hermana de Amber, tu Amber, como pude ser tan idiota en no darme cuenta que tu gran amor_**- le dice aguantándose la risa-_** estaba a tan solo pasos de ti.**_

- **_Rachel estas hablando idioteces deja de mentir un poco aun no entiendo por que Kristen sigue contigo si mientes como si nada_**- niega con la cabeza provocando que su hermana se enojara.

-_** Eh eso es un tema aparte**_- le dice enojada por la frase de su hermana- **_no te miento, ella es nuestra vecina_**- mira por la ventana y ve a dos rubias sentadas en la vereda de la calle- _**yo no miento sabes, mira compruébalo**_ _**tu**_- su hermana estaciona el auto y dirige su mirada hacia donde su hermana hacia referencia.

Ambas chicas miran por la ventana a las rubias quienes estaban hablando animadamente, sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas. Izzy por su parte no aguanto mas la ansiedad, se baja del auto dejando a su hermana dentro del coche. En paso decidido camino hacia donde estaban las Fabray y cuando se paro delante de ellas sonrió y...

- _**Hola Amber...**_


End file.
